Recently, commercialization of sheet-like display devices using flexible substrates has been in progress. These display devices are gaining attention as light and thin display devices. For example, a polyimide film formed of a coating of a polyimide precursor solution (PI film) is used for the flexible substrates. To narrow the frames of the display devices, the flexible substrates are bent when the flexible substrates are accommodated in electronic devices, etc.